Kamei Eri
Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) is a member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. She joined in late 2003 as a sixth generation member along with Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Biography Kamei was selected from the Morning Musume Love Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as a member of the sixth generation. She first appeared on the single "Shabondama" and her first record was Morning Musume's sixth album, Ai no Dai 6 Kan. She was placed in Morning Musume Sakura Gumi in January 2003 and released two singles as a part of the group before it went inactive. Towards late 2004, Kamei is thought to have opened up after receiving her own segment on the Japanese variety show Hello! Morning, where she had been a regular since her debut. In the segment, known as "Eric Kamezō no Maido Arii!", she, along with her co-host Yuko Nakazawa, and most often several guests promote the latest products from the Hello! Project. In 2004, Kamei appeared in the 2004 Hello! Project shuffle units unit H.P. All Stars. She was also involved in Morning Musume Sakuragumi when Morning Musume was split into two groups. Her segment was removed from the show in the winter of 2005, but she still stars in the rest of the show as a regular. Initially, Kamei struggled the most out of the sixth generation to create a presence for herself. She got her big break playing the role of field reporter Elizabeth Kyamei on the HelloPro News segment on Hello! Morning, showing her comedic side and breaking her out of her shell. She has since tackled a number of comedic roles, with notable favorites like her parody of Yon-sama (Korean actor ). She even got her own corner on the revised HelloPro Hour corner as salesman Eric Kamezou in "Eric Kamezou no Maido Ari Profile *'Name:' Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *'Nickname:' Eririn, Kame-chan, Kamei-chan, Kyamei-san, Eri-chan *'Birth date:' 1988.12.23 *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 157.5 cm *'Special skill:' Running, dancing *'Hobbies:' Reading books, email, buying makeup, karaoke *'Favorite colors:' Pink, gray, black, brown *'Favorite flowers:' Roses *'Favorite season:' Winter *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite food:' Umeboshi, yoghurt, spaghetti *'Disliked food:' Green peas *'Favorite songs:' I WISH, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, Shabondama *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) **Tanpopo # (2009) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–) notes: In http://od-radio.blogspot.com/2008/12/profile-kamei-eri.html are missing Jewel Pet Episodes 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51 and 52, when someone try to download Jewel Pet 1, 2 and 3 is not showing in QuickTime Player, and 12 and 14 will not show Peridot and Kohaku scene, wish at the will be Jewel Pet wikia and netside can all Jewel Pet characters, download Episode with AVI or mp4. so please fix that. Discography DVDs *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Kamei Eri DVD *2009.01.14 20 DREAMS *2010.03.03 too sweet Eri Photobooks *2004.12.21 Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) amazon.co.jp *2005.09.16 DAYS amazon.co.jp *2006.05.26 17sai (17才) amazon.co.jp *2007.02.28 Love Hello! Kamei Eri in Phuket (ラブハロ! 亀井絵里 in プーケット) amazon.co.jp *2007.10.10 MAPLE amazon.co.jp *2008.04.03 ERI amazon.co.jp *2008.12.23 20 (Hatachi) (20 (はたち)) amazon.co.jp *2010.02.25 sweet amazon.co.jp *2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) amazon.co.jp Works Filmography *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) Anime *2009– Jewelpet (ジュエルペット) Radio *2007–2008 GAKI・KAME (Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri) *2009– FIVE STARS (Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri) (Mondays) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) Trivia *Attended a private middle school and a private high school. *She has an older brother and a younger sister. *She is close friends with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina and Niigaki Risa. *She auditioned because she "wanted to change herself." *When she first joined, Kamei stated that she liked small tight spaces, even saying she liked packed trains. *Many fans credit her stint as Elizabeth Kyamei, and later, her drastic hairstyle change to a short cut, as the start of her image change into a bubbly, burikko type role. *Like Fujimoto Miki, she is infamous for her lack of drawing skill. *Kamei stated on the radio program "Young Town Douyoubi" (aired on 2006.06.17) that her father named her "Eri" after his favorite Southern All Stars song, "Itoshi no Ellie." *Usually wears perfume. When she was younger and wanted to try it out for the first time, she wasn’t sure what to pick so she went into her older brother’s room and tried out his. *She likes western clothing. *She is a morning person. *She said she goes to sleep really fast after work, around 10:30. Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1988 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Tanpopo